


I Want Candy

by bluelilyrose



Series: The Ficmas Challenge 2014 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Releasing the candy from her mouth with a pop, Skye asked, “You okay over there?” She didn't even bother trying to hide her smirk. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This drabblet is set some time into the future and is the third installment in **The Ficmas Challenge 2014**.
> 
> * * *

Glancing up from the report he was reading, Ward's mouth dropped open upon seeing what his girlfriend was up to. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away as she sucked on a red and white striped candy cane while staring across at him and when a moment later she hollowed her cheeks, he was immediately reminded of how she'd looked last night as she'd dropped to her knees and sucked him off in the shower. She'd once told him that she got off on him watching her. His breath caught in his throat when she began sliding the peppermint flavored candy back and forth and he shifted in his seat as the erection he was now sporting pressed painfully against his zipper. 

Releasing the candy from her mouth with a pop, Skye asked, “You okay over there?” She didn't bother trying to hide her smirk. 

“I'm fine,” he replied, refusing to let her know that, once again, she'd managed to get him more than a little hot under the collar. 

“You sure... 'cause you're looking a little flustered from over here, babe.”

Ward shuffled the papers he was holding and tried to look busy. “I'm completely sure. I'm just reading over this so I'm ready for tomorrow.” He watched as she sashayed towards where he was sitting on the couch, picked up the file he had open on his lap and closed it before dropping it onto the end table. He did his best not to groan when she straddled his thighs and rubbed herself against his dick. 

“Are you really sure you're okay?” Skye teased, rocking her hips into him. 

Smirking, he said, “I didn't know candy canes made you horny?”

She brushed her lips against his cheek. “You watching me sucking on them makes me horny,” she told him before adding in a sultry whisper, “but you watching me suck on something else makes me feel even hornier.” Slanting her head, she sealed her mouth over his and kissed him long and slow; letting him taste the cool peppermint that made her tongue tingle. 

His hands, which were resting on her waist, slid around to cup her ass and he pulled her in even closer. Tipping his head back when the need for air became too strong to ignore, he reveled in the minty-cool sensation of Skye's lips traveling down the column of his throat. When she reached the base of his neck, he felt the blunt edge of her teeth grazing his skin. 

“Don't mark me,” he mumbled. The thought of attending his meeting with Coulson first thing in the morning and having the older man staring at what he would know to be his surrogate daughter's brand filled him with dread. 

Sliding off of him, Skye flashed her boyfriend a flirtatious smile as she knelt between his legs and then, leaning forward, she began pushing his black Henley up; exposing his sculpted abs to her hungry gaze. “Don't worry, babe... I won't mark you anywhere visible,” she told him as she pressed a series of hot, wet kisses along the line of his belt.

As she unbuckled the belt, pulling it out from his belt loops and then popping the button on his jeans, the only sounds Ward heard were the rasp of his zipper being lowered along with the rapid beating of his heart. 

Gently brushing his hand over Skye's hair, he returned her smile. He had a feeling he would never look at candy canes in quite the same way again. 

_Fin_


End file.
